1. Field Of The Invention
The subject invention generally pertains to methods of mounting wood trim, and more specifically to a method that allows the trim to be readily removed and reinstalled time after time.
2. Description Of Related Art
Today, wood trim in commercial and home construction is simply nailed in place. Later, however, it becomes difficult to paint the walls without getting some paint on the trim. Prying the trim off is difficult and can often damage the trim or the wall. Moreover, nail holes on the exposed side of the trim are unsightly even when filled with putty.